Chapters
by neverendingjourney
Summary: " he turned around before i could say anything to that wretched jolly idiot and he punched me in the face whilst I gaped at him like a fish." A love story obvisously, with thrill and adventure included in the package. Join Mikan in her journey to finding who she really is and how she ended up finding many other things along the way. kind of both AU & spinoff.


_**chapters.**_

 _ **chapter one. The meet.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I can wish all I want but gakuen alice would never belong to me. all characters are rightfully Higuchi Tachibana's.**_

* * *

It was a busy day at was the end of June, rainy season or Tsuyu as the natives call it had announced its arrival long ago. The news were flashing with the reports of floods at countrysides, harming the crops of the season. The rain had minimal effect on the busy schedules of Tokyo people. Nevertheless, there were always heavy downpour of rain now and then. The rain had casted a gloomy, windy weather on Tokyo. One morning along with the reports of flood with which people had become accustomed, a report had made to the front page of many renowned newspapers and was being telecasted on prominent news channels, it created a buzz in the public.

 **The daughter of Izumi Yukihira caught in the middle of gun firing in Takeshita Street.**

 _Miss. Mikan Yukihira daughter of Izumi Yukihira was caught in the middle of a gun firing in Takeshita Street. The gun firing is said to be between a gang of terrorists and another group, if this group was from the police or was another gang of terrorists is still unknown. Yukiharas, once a big and influential name in japan , were abolished when Mr. Izumi Yukihira, the former head of the Yukihira clan went missing eight years ago. Miss. Mikan Yukihira is the only known alive member of the family and the heiress of the clan. After the disappearance of her father at a tender age of 9, the clan minimized her public appearance. Reportedly, she was taking a short cut from Takeshita Street to meet a friend when she was caught in the crossfire. She was not injured severely in the shooting._

 _For further details, see page 5._

"but who's gonna convince yoku that I don't have severe injuries, he'll start treating me like a lost vulnerable puppy again,which I got him to stop doing with all my blood,sweat and tears, dear Tokyo times.?"

"hotaru, why should I dooooo?!"I said to hotaru , my best friend who came to visit me just a minute ago with the Tokyo times in her hand, no flowers or anything else.

Houtaru stared at me blankly,as if she was not hearing anything I was saying.

and suddenly she says " tell me what happened exactly" with her forever lasting stotic face, wasn't she worried even a litte bit about me, how sad!

"okay, so There I was simply walking down the street to meet you dear hotaru, and all of a sudden I heard a gun firing, and the I knew at that moment that I was going to die. there was nothing I could hide behind, so I just slammed to the ground , praying to god to save me, so that I can atleast live to eat huffpuffs, the sweet deliciousness ment more to me then anyother thing at that moment."at which she eyed me,so I correct my self "which I now think is weird, I should have remembered my family and friends like any normal human being when they are about to die , I am just in love i guess,with huffpuffs"At which she rolled her eyes"anyway so I was lying on the ground holding my huffpuff near my heart, vowing to protect them with my last breadth. the firing was no near stopping, and suddenly I see someone's leg's in front of me, I looked up thinking that he must be the most insane person in the world walking upto me when there's bullets going around like jet engines, and I have to say that was the most sacred I have been in a while , that man was holding a gun to my head! and he looked horrible although he had a white mask on. He was wearing all black clothes , his hair darker than the night sky itself,those humongous jewelleries and that creepy smile on his face , he was surely not getting hurt by any bullet's for if he was he would not be standing so confidently. He's asked me" scared princess?" in the most creepyyy way any one can think of" Shivering like pasta remembering this creep, I continued,

"and before I could say anything, there came a ball of fire,burning the gun from that man's hands,and then I was hauled up from the ground and on to someone's shoulders , I obviously couldn't see the man who hauled me up but I could see the people behind him,oh! and the firing had stopped at that point, I think those men on darkie's side were all killed by then.

"you should hire stronger hitmans person, if you want to hurt us" said the man on whose shoulder I was on said to mr. darkie, person must be a weird name to have so I just named him" a set of rolling eyes were obsereved again, " anyway that person person said "tch. this is not the end" and I think he ran away end." I smiled at hotaru completing my story!

and then she smiled back, not the special one but the irritated one"ohh, I guess you have told me everything, I should just eat the huffpuff's I brought for you myself."

"nooooooooo! I'll tell you the rest of the story! give me the huffpuffs pls!"I cried out. that hotaru she always has a way to probe anything out of me. I didn't wanted to tell her this embarrassing part. hmph. "then the man who had hauled me up, made me fall from his shoulder , but guess what thanks to my training I landed on my two feets ,the man had turned again so as to i was still facing his back and before I could say anything to the young jolly idiot, he turned his face to me, took my huffpuffs, and then he punched me on my face, and when I woke up I was in the hospital."I told houtaru feeling totally sad and stupid, with a frown curved more then the crescent moon itself.

"here's your huffpuffs , and stop frowning,u look ugly" hotaru said giving me my huffpuffs

I snatched them from her hand , givng her the brightest smile.

"I'll leave now, you take rest"said hotaru and was out of the room before th end of the sentence.

haaa!now I can finally have mmy huffpuffs, my dear delicasies, I'll take small bites to devour them till the end, haa! finally I can enjoy them ,that wretched bastard who took them beofore, I will not leave him the next time I see him!. good thing I didn't tell hotaru how I gaped at him like a fish when I saw his face, and it kills me to say that but I was so busy looking at his red eyes , his jet black hair and his handsome face , that I got punched in the face while his comrades were smiling at me, ha! a shame on yukihara clan he made me look, I just hate him , hate him I wish I never see him again!

"hello there!" came a voice, and my huffpuffs where snatched from my hand's again.

* * *

Chapert two will be published as soon as they are completed being written. :)

do review guys, at least i'll know that someone read it. criticism is also welcomed.


End file.
